1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate and a method of manufacturing the display substrate. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate used for a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the display substrate.
2. Discussion of the Background
A display panel typically includes a first display substrate on which a switching element to drive a pixel, signal lines, and a pixel electrode are formed. The display panel also includes a second display substrate facing the first display substrate, and a display element disposed between the first and second display substrates. The display element may be a liquid crystal layer capable of controlling a transmission rate of light beams passing therethrough based on an applied control voltage.
A display apparatus these days is required to provide faster signal transmission with a higher resolution. This trend makes a resistance-capacitance (“RC”) signal delay in the display apparatus even more significant. To cope with the RC signal delay issue, a display apparatus may be fabricated to have thicker signal lines and electrodes. However, at the same time, an area that the signal lines and the switching elements occupy should be also reduced to increase an aperture ratio of the display apparatus.
In order to reduce the RC signal delay, the thickness of the signal lines and the electrodes should be increased while, at the same time, the widths of the signal lines and the electrodes are decreased to reduce the occupied area. However, thicker signal lines and electrodes make it harder to manufacture thin films uniformly on the substrate in the subsequent manufacturing processes.